


hate and its many opposites

by parttimehuman



Series: Rarepair Galore [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Sports, Blow Jobs, Enemies to Lovers, Half public car shenanigans, Hand Jobs, Lacrosse, LiolanWeek2020, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22629376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parttimehuman/pseuds/parttimehuman
Summary: Liam hates Nolan for being on Coach's list of potential successors to Scott as the lacrosse team's captain. But if you start with hate, there are just so many possible directions to go from there.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Nolan
Series: Rarepair Galore [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1133369
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	hate and its many opposites

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Liam/Nolan week](https://liolanweek.tumblr.com/) Day 1: Field Day

Liam hates the new kid. 

Technically, Nolan Holloway isn’t new at all. Not new to Beacon Hills, anyway. Or new to the school. Or the lacrosse team, for that matter. Actually, now that Liam thinks about it, he realizes that Nolan Holloway has always been there. There in the front row of his physics class and the back row in world history. There in the cafeteria at lunch. There in the far corner of the locker room at lacrosse practice. 

It isn’t even like the kid was flying under Liam’s radar, because he wasn’t. Liam noticed him on the very first day of freshman year, freed some mental storage space for the bright blue eyes and the freckles scattered over the bridge of his nose and the shiny locks of blond hair, filed and saved him under ‘pretty’. 

Did Liam develop a crush on Nolan on that very first day of high school? Maybe. It’s hard to tell when you’re a boy who likes boys and you meet another boy who also likes boys. The line between butterflies in your stomach and a gay little heart that gets excited over a fellow gay boy is a fine one. And invisible, mostly, especially at first meetings. 

How many times Liam has secretly stared at Nolan’s lips from across the room doesn’t matter anymore though. Nolan Holloway might not be new to Beacon Hills’ lacrosse team, and he might not be a new occupant of Liam’s mind, but he’s new on Coach Bobby Finstock’s list of potential successors to Scott McCall as the team’s captain. Scott is leaving for college at the end of the school year and up until now, the list has never been a list at all, seeing as it has only ever had one name on it: Liam’s. 

And now the new kid whose name he’s going to pretend not to know because it has no business on Coach’s list. 

If it was anybody else, Liam wouldn’t waste a single thought on it. There are enough excellent players on his team, but to be captain, it takes more than adequate lacrosse skills. Take Corey for example. He’s a beast in the goal and has been on the team since freshman year, like Liam, but unlike Liam, Corey is quiet during the games, focused on his own performance more than on leading the others to victory. Liam is pretty sure that Corey would decline the opportunity to become captain, if he was asked. He’s awesome, just not the type for it. 

There’s Kira, too, who Liam thinks might be their second-best striker. After him, of course. She’s not as fast as Liam, but she beats everyone - even Scott - when it comes to precision. She has the best eye paired with an unstoppable right arm. Kira never misses a shot. Still, she doesn’t push the game forward like Liam does. She’s more the executioner. Liam on the other hand, Liam is a playmaker. Being a striker doesn’t stop him from picking up the game in the midfield and throwing himself forward. He wins most tackles and he always finds a gap in the opponent’s defense - if not he creates one.

Liam loves exhausting himself on the playing field and he loves lacrosse, but above all, he loves winning. Which he knows is the one quality Coach Finstock appreciates the most about him. 

It’s why Liam didn’t feel threatened by any of his fellow team-members, if he’s being honest. He brings the mentality Coach loves to every practice session and a double dose to every game. Scott has been preparing him for his job as the future captain the entire school year. Nobody’s said it out loud, but Liam is sure everyone has assumed it would be him. Him. Liam. The obvious choice. 

And now he’s spending his Sundays on the lacrosse field running laps and practicing shots for hours to prove to Coach that nobody could possibly be more committed than he is. He’s willing to go the extra mile. Hell, he’s gone many extra miles and he won’t ever stop. Liam gets up at eight in the morning without his mother having to drag him out of bed - that’s how serious he is, if only Coach knew -, he grabs one slice of toast and a banana for breakfast, throws his lacrosse bag over his shoulder and leaves the house. Twenty minutes later he rocks up at the otherwise empty parking lot around the corner from his high school’s playing field, ready to get to work. 

Nolan Holloway, he thinks to himself as he gets his bag from the backseat and locks the car, what a joke. Coach is probably just trying to put pressure on Liam to make sure he’s giving his absolute best. Shaking his head, Liam sets down his things in the grass and freezes in his spot as he turns towards the wide open field to warm up, but realizes he isn’t alone. 

“You’ve got be kidding me,” he growls lowly, “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” 

Right in front of him, on the playing field that he considers his second home, in the mild sun of the early morning, with a lacrosse stick in his hand and sweat glistening on his forehead, and of course, because things aren’t bad enough for Liam already, with a big fat smile on his stupid pretty face, there’s the new kid of all people, and he has the audacity to be waving at Liam. 

“What are you doing here?” He asks in reaction to the guy’s ridiculous happy face. In Liam’s mind, they’re sworn enemies, but Nolan doesn’t seem to have gotten the memo. 

"Same thing that you came here for, I'm guessing."

Liam honestly doubts it, because he came to crush Nolan's dreams and not flash a pretty smile, but whatever.

"Cool," he says, although it's the opposite of what he considers cool. Then he turns away and begins with his usual warm-up.

For about half an hour, they both stay quiet. Liam runs two laps around the field, does some sprints and then adds another lap. He can feel Nolan's eyes on him as he stretches his legs. For a millisecond, he wonders whether he's being checked out for non-lacrosse-related reasons, but pushes the thought to the side immediately. He needs to focus. While he's getting his swing arm warmed up, Liam hears one ball after the other hitting the net of the goal. Nolan's shots come fast and they come hard. And Liam really really wishes he hadn't just thought about sex.

What's a little weird is that at the same time that Liam moves to the goal opposite of the one Nolan has been occupying to do some shots, his attention moves in a different direction. He can hear breathing from behind him as he scoops up the ball. He runs towards the goal and registers another ball hitting Nolan's net. He picks a corner and aims, ears strained for Nolan's cursing. He fires a shot, laying all his frustration in it, but the sound of the shot taken by Nolan somewhere in the distance is louder in his head than that of his own.

Liam hits the goal but he isn't at all happy. He needs to concentrate. He needs to do better. He needs to do best or he won't be the next captain. So he goes again, recalling Coach's words. He tries different angles, different corners of the goal in front of him. He keeps hammering balls into the net but they never, never come the way he wants them to.

"Fuck," he whispers to himself. Trying harder has always been the solution. Just run further. Just push harder. Everything else in life is complicated but lacrosse is simple. He just needs to put in the effort. He just needs to try again. And again. And again. "Fuck," Liam says again, louder this time. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

And then he turns around, because it isn't going to work this time. Nothing is going to get better as long as the new kid is there. Liam hates it. He hates it so much it makes his skin crawl. He's out of control as he marches over to Nolan with large, angry steps, knowing he should let go of the lacrosse stick in his hands if he doesn't want to commit murder.

"Hey, is everything alright?" Nolan asks, looking at Liam with worry in his eyes. It's an outrage. Who the hell told this guy he was allowed to be worried? Who the fuck does he think he is?

"Fuck!" Liam yells at him. He's officially had enough. "What the fuck do you want, huh?"

"Uh, Liam?" Nolan asks quietly, clearly unsure what to do, probably afraid of Liam. Good, Liam thinks. He should be.

"I said, what do you want?"

"To practice, mostly. Is that a problem? You didn't say you had a problem with me being here when you came."

"Oh, you wanna hear it?" Liam shouts. He's standing only a couple of feet away from Nolan now, so there really is no need to raise his voice, except for Liam's rage. "Fine, here you go. I have a problem. With you. I didn't come here to watch you scoring goals. You're not the one who should do that. I am."

The most tragic thing about Liam's anger is, he can feel when it gets too powerful. There's always a moment that would be the right one to stop, to apologize, to retreat and promise it won't happen again. And whenever that moment comes, he rushes right through it, watches it passing by in a blur without even stopping.

And so he continues his rant. "I'm the one that Coach is counting on, you get that? I'm the one who needs to work his ass off of Sundays. And I'm the one who will. I'll do whatever the fuck it takes. That's what I want. That's for me. And now what. The fuck. Do  _ you _ want?"

Liam's lacrosse stick is boring into Nolan's chest and he's breathing heavily, shooting death glares from his eyes. A sane person would run for their life in this moment. Nolan Holloway, probably as one more 'fuck you' on top of all the other 'fuck you's, just stands and stares for a moment.

Dread gets to Liam in the shape of a shiver down his spine as he watches Nolan's lips contort into a dirty, malicious grin. And then he laughs. He just looks at Liam and laughs, loudly and openly, not even stepping away from the potential murder weapon that is Liam's lacrosse stick. He just laughs until he has to hold his belly and Liam is basically paralyzed by his shock. And he thought he hated the guy before.

It's torture. Nolan might has well have smacked him in the head with his lacrosse stick. Liam can't do anything but stand there and take it until Nolan has calmed down enough to speak.

"I get it," he says. He sounds confident. Liam genuinely wonders if he realizes that his life might be in danger. "You want to be the next captain after McCall leaves and you feel threatened by me." Scratch confident. The guy has a death wish, apparently.

"By you?" Liam asks, trying his best to get out a mocking laugh. "You wish."

Nolan smiles. "Then what's the problem, Liam?" He wraps his hand around Liam's lacrosse stick and pushes it to the side, taking one large step closer, forcing Liam to look up to meet his eyes. "Am I making you nervous for other reasons?"

Nolan licks his lips, slowly. Liam knows it's a trap. Nolan drags his tongue over his lower lip first and then the upper one and he's only waiting for Liam's glaring eyes to drop. Liam isn't stupid. He knows exactly what game Nolan is playing. He knows it and he won't be stupid enough to…

He drops his eyes.

"Fucking knew it," Nolan whispers, a triumphant grin on his treacherous lips.

Liam wants to slap him. On the mouth. With his own mouth.

Nolan looks like he can read Liam's mind. He cocks his head and takes a step back, looking highly satisfied with the situation. Liam's anger is turning into something he doesn't even want to think about, something that makes his shorts a little tighter. Why does Nolan have to be so damn sexy while ruining Liam's life?

"It's both, isn't it?" Nolan asks, eyeing Liam up and down. Liam was afraid to check but from the way Nolan's gaze lingers around his middle for a second, he's pretty sure that his shorts are visibly tented. He's so fucked.

"Both what?"

"You do feel threatened by me," Nolan explains, "but you would also get down on your knees right here right now if I told you to blow me."

Liam has to swallow hard at that. He can't believe Nolan is just saying that. He's so blunt. So direct. Kind of really cocky. And Liam is kind of extremely turned on by it. He takes a deep breath out and tries his best to sound as casual as Nolan does as he replies, "Maybe not right here."

"I'd propose we take a shower together but I'm afraid the locker rooms are closed on Sundays," Nolan says with a smile.

Liam bites his lip. This is where he either finds a solution or lets the opportunity pass him by. It really isn't fair how pretty Nolan looks even with a reddened, sweaty face and hair sticking to his forehead. God, he won't be able to live with himself if he doesn't do something now.

"I've got my car parked right over there," Liam tells Nolan, pointing at the single vehicle in the parking lot.

Nolan's face lights up, he reaches out to grab Liam by the front of his jersey, pulls him close and crashes their mouths together, robbing Liam of his breath with the way he's claiming his lips and sliding his tongue between them. Liam grabs him by the hips, since it's too late to pretend like he doesn't want him anyway. It's been obvious that Liam is hard but now he can feel that the me counts for Nolan. 

Nolan's hands move from Liam's jersey to cup his cheeks. He licks inside his mouth like he wants to fuck it with his tongue. Liam grinds their clothed dicks together and swallows the noises it earns him. Clearly, he's not the only one having the hots for a teammate. Without taking their hands or mouths off of each other, they stumble towards the parking lot, lacrosse sticks and gear and everything else forgotten in the grass. Liam only cares about his keys to unlock the car before he pushes Nolan with his back against it.

While Nolan grabs Liam's ass through his shorts, Liam leaves wet kisses along his jaw. He nibbles at his earlobe and marks up the side of Nolan's neck, more than satisfied with the bruises blooming on the pale skin.

"Have you ever considered..." Nolan whispers, his voice hoarse. Fucking sexy is what it is. "...that I don't want to be the future captain."

Liam stops and stares at him. His lips look thoroughly kissed and swollen.

Nolan smiles and squeezes his ass. "Maybe I just really want the future captain."

Liam opens the door to the backseat and practically pushes Nolan inside, getting rid of his own jersey before he follows after, climbing on his lap. They both hiss when Liam rolls his hips and rubs their dicks together while his hands are buried in Nolan's hair and Nolan's mouth is exploring his chest, tongue flicking over a nipple.

When Nolan's lips close around the nipple, Liam feels like he can't stand to be in his shorts any longer. He reaches down but Nolan catches his wrist and pulls it away, then spins them around until Liam is the one pressed into the seat and Nolan is on top of him. His fingers wrap around Liam's wrists and bring them up to the headrest, pinning his arms where he can't use them. Liam whimpers and Nolan silences him with a deep and filthy kiss.

"Keep your hands where they are," Nolan orders. He pulls off his shirt and Liam realizes that his face is not the only part of him where he's got freckles. He leans forward and kisses every inch of Nolan's skin that he can reach without taking his arms down while Nolan is trying to slowly kill him by moving his hips. And then his hand moves down across Liam's belly and inside his underwear.

Liam would be embarrassed by the loud moan the escapes him when Nolan wraps his hand around him, but it feels too good to be ashamed. When the hand starts moving up and down his length, Liam throws his head back. Nolan touching him is the best thing his body has ever felt, and it won't be long until it makes him come undone.

He almost wants to complain when Nolan's hand disappears from inside his shorts, but then he opens his eyes to watch the other boy pull his own cock out of his pants, and suddenly, Liam's mouth is watering. What were Nolan's words again?  _ 'You would get down on your knees right here right now if I told you to blow me. _ ' He wasn't wrong.

While Nolan jerks his cock a few times, Liam reminds himself not to start drooling. He cranes his neck to catch Nolan's lips for more kisses, hungry and deep. Then Nolan's hand is back, gripping him and stroking him nice and slow, thumb swiping over the head after every upward movement. Liam's fingernails dig into the headrest even before Nolan picks up the pace, encouraged by Liam's moans, clearly determined to get him to come.

"Nolan," Liam whispers against Nolan's lips, trying to give at least some sort of warning. Nolan strokes his cheek and kisses him as he makes Liam shake with overwhelming pleasure. He spills his release over Nolan's hand only moments later, suddenly feeling the urge to kiss him even more deeply.

Because he can't take his lips off of Nolan's, Liam doesn't realize at first that Nolan has taken his come-covered hand and wrapped it around his own cock, stroking himself while they make out. Liam pulls away,takes his arms down and lets his forehead rest against Nolan's shoulder for a while to watch it before he searches for his eyes.

"Let me take care of you, yeah?" He whispers softly.

"You sure?" Nolan asks.

Liam smiles and pushes at his chest lightly until Nolan climbs off of him, allowing Liam to kiss his way down his neck and across his chest. He sucks at both nipples and teases with his lips and tongue, going low enough to almost touch the tip of Nolan's cock but not quite. Not until Nolan whines and grabs Liam by the hair does he drop to his knees properly, hands pushing Nolan's thighs apart.

Liam isn't exactly an expert at giving blowjobs, but he's also never wanted a dick in his mouth this bad. He licks over Nolan's balls and all the way up to the head of his cock, tasting his own come. Judging by the noises coming from between Nolan's parted lips, he isn't doing anything wrong so far, but Liam can make him feel even better. So much better.

He grips the base of Nolan's cock and closes his lips around the tip, sucking a little. The hand in his hair tightens its hold and Liam slowly moves his head down, working Nolan down his throat one inch at the time. It feels kind of empowering - on his knees or not - to be the one taking someone as perfect as Nolan Holloway apart with his mouth. Liam decides that it's his new favorite thing to do, pretending like he doesn't have gag reflex, pressing his nose into the soft skin of Nolan's belly and trying to swallow around him until Nolan is thrashing underneath him.

"Fuck, Liam," Nolan presses out. He's barely holding still, pushing his cock further down Liam's throat again and again until Liam takes the control from him, holding him by the hips and bobbing his head in a steady rhythm. He wants to see how much louder and dirtier the moans are going to get before Nolan fills up Liam's mouth. He's chasing that taste, determined to suck it out of him and swallow it down.

What Liam doesn't expect is for Nolan's free hand to take one of his own, intertwining their fingers and squeezing it as he whispers his name a couple of times. Seconds later, Nolan's body goes rigid and he comes, making a weak attempt to pull out, but Liam doesn't let him. Instead, he sucks carefully and swallows and licks him clean afterwards. Nolan looks down at him with half-lidded eyes. Together with his messy hair and the pink cheeks and the red lips, he looks like the most beautiful thing on earth.

"C'mere," Nolan mutters, pulling Liam up to him and kissing his lips.

Liam takes Nolan's face between his hands and looks him in the eyes. What an idiot he was, thinking he could ever hate this boy. "You know what? I think I can live with Coach considering you for captain next year."

"You what now?" Nolan asks, eyebrows raised.

"I think I can even live with you trying to make it."

"Wow, you really do like dick, huh?" Nolan jokes.

"Maybe," Liam says with a dirty grin and a shrug of his shoulders. "Maybe I just know you won't beat me."

"We'll see about that."

"Yeah," Liam smiles. He's not even thinking about lacrosse right now. "We'll see."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Watch out for more Liam/Nolan week contributions from me! 
> 
> Feedback of any kind/in any language is more than welcome. Keysmashing will be accepted and greatly appreciated too. Come talk to me on [tumblr.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/flyde)


End file.
